This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. It is known that antioxidants from fruits and vegetables have protective effects against lung, colon, breast, prostate, bladder, and stomach cancer. In this study, we will investigate the roles of potential signaling pathways inhibited by apigenin and flavonoids in mediating ovarian cancer cell proliferation and tumor growth. The study will provide further insight into the molecular mechanism(s) underlying apigenin-mediated inhibition of ovarian tumor formation and angiogenesis.